


Aftermath

by frankieboi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Dead Aunt May, Parent Tony Stark, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-02-10 10:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankieboi/pseuds/frankieboi
Summary: NO ENDGAME SPOILERSAfter the tragic death of Peter’s last surviving family member, Tony took him under his wing. But with a grieving kid, it was bound to cause some chaos.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi y’all, i hope ur all thriving - even if you have watched endgame. 
> 
> i actually wrote this a while ago, and recently came across it. lowkey very bad, and probs doesn’t even make sense. 
> 
> i think this is just going to be a one shot b/c i’m very bad at updates and also i’m unsure where i want this story to go. however, i actually have a story in the works, so keep ur eyes pealed for that. 
> 
> this is basically an alternative universe where avengers 3/4 didn’t exist.
> 
> anyway, enjoy xoxo

As a child therapist, she had met some characters in her time. After early twenty years of practising, the boy in front of her was one of hundreds of kids she had, that went through harsh and painful life experiences. But this boy in particular was different in the aspect that although he has suffered countless family deaths, he remained kind. And this particular child was the kid who made even heartless, egotistical Tony Stark soft enough to adopt him after the death of his aunt. 

It was week three of her sessions with fifteen year old Peter and he wasn’t in the best of moods. She knew this from the first moment she saw him enter her room. His shoulders were slouched, whilst dragging his feet. His attitude was also different with his short and blunt answers, but his tone wasn’t intended to come across rude, just tired. After a ninety minute session, his guardian came in and sat in the chair next to Peter. Tony worn a navy suit with a bright red Duran Duran top underneath.

The therapist softly spoke first, “Peter, would you mind waiting outside whilst I talk to Mr Stark.” 

Peter’s eyes rosed from his thighs, “Are you going to be talking about me?”

She nodded and he quickly replied, “Why can’t I stay then?”

Before she had the chance to respond, Tony spoke up in a stern yet gentle voice, “Peter.” 

The young teen ignored his guardian and kept his bright eyes on his therapist, before Tony repeated his name more sternly. Sighing deeply, he steadily rosed from his seat and made his way out of the room into the waiting area. 

After the closing of the door, the woman began speaking. “I’ll give you a summary of the session. He wasn’t very responsive to the questions, however that doesn’t mean that he didn’t answer them. He did, yet they were short and blunt and overall didn’t go into detail, even when asking him to elaborate his answer more. I’m suspecting that he is having an off day. I want you to talk to him. I know my job is to listen to his problems, but maybe this off day is something that he wants to talk to you about. Ask him what has happened or maybe it is the raging hormones pumping through his veins.” She smiled slightly, but realised that the man’s face had fall into a frown. 

“Right. Erm... thanks. I’ll make sure he gets more responsive.” 

Walking out the room, he saw Peter sat on the blue leather sofa staring mindlessly at the abstract art directly opposite to him. He called his name loudly for him to fall out of his gaze. Both of the males strolled out together before climbing into the car with a nod as a greeting to Happy. 

Rain dripped on the car window as New York was taken over by a gang of dark, unhappy clouds. Listening to the rain, Tony decided it was now or never to talk to Peter. 

“So, I think we need to talk.” 

“What about?”

Tony sighed before continuing with a soft voice, “Why you are “unresponsive” during the session?”

A large groan fell out of Peter’s mouth as he turned his head away from Tony and stared out to see the city that never sleeps. “Because... I didn’t agree to this.”

“What?”

Peter twisted his body to Tony who was sat next to him and he raised his voice slightly, “You told me that everything we do, we will decide together. And the last time I checked, you decided to drag me to a therapist office without even discussing it.”

Tony’s face scrunched together and muttered, “Wait- so you’re being unresponsive to a woman who is trying to help, because we didn’t discuss this. Jesus, Peter, that’s a little petty.”

“It’s not being petty! You promised that we would discuss things together, and you lied.” He scoffed and then sarcastically proceeded, “Sorry that you lying to me is petty.”

Tony frowned, “Peter, it was a spontaneous decision and everyone around me was telling me how much of a good idea it was for you and how you could benefit from it.”

“Still, it would have been nice if we had discussed this.”

Tony frowned, before taking a breath, and continued with a new attitude, “Lets start from the beginning then. Peter, what is your opinion on seeing a therapist on a weekly basis.” 

Peter took a big breath and thought for a few seconds, “Personally, I thinking that it is a TERRIBLE idea and not necessary for me.”

Tony scoffed, “That’s exactly why I didn’t ask you because I knew you would do this.”

“It doesn’t matter what you thought I would do. It’s the principle of it all!” Peter’s tone was high pitched. 

Silent took over the car, and the pair could hear the numerous noises of New York City from the beeping of cars to the chatting of tourists. Rain drops dripped against the window making the neon lights of New York glitter. 

The man sighed and dragged his hand through his hair as he looked towards the boy staring out of the window. “Kiddo, I’m sorry that I did that. I should have discussed it with you, but I didn’t and I broke my promise to you.” Licking his lips, the boy remained silent but Tony continued, “But honestly I really think this will benefit you and I just want to see you... you know... happy.” 

Peter slowly turned and quietly talked, “If you think it would help, I’ll try it.”

A smile formed on the man’s face, and brought an arm around the kid’s shoulder. Whispering into his ear, he spoke softly, “Thank you kid.”

A comfortable silent fell as they drove through New York to get home. And for that moment, Tony thought everything would be okay. 

-

It was a week later and Tony was waiting for Peter to come out of the therapist’s office. Proud was an understatement. He was so happy with Peter with agreeing to go and was wanting to celebrate with Peter choosing whatever he wanted for dinner. He sat on the blue leather sofa by himself as the place itself wasn’t busy. Maybe Peter is the last appointment of the day, Tony thought. Before thinking anymore, the office door opened revealing both Peter and his therapist. The woman smiled softly at Tony, whilst Peter looked emotionless and bored. 

“Mr Stark, may I talk to you?” Her voice hid everything and he shouldn’t deduct what was happening. He nodded before walking into the office as she closed the door quickly.

“Is everything okay?” His concern and worry was evident.

“Peter was unresponsive again.” Although the sentence was blunt, it was gentle towards the man.

“What?” His eyebrows were furred and his whole expression showed confusion. Tony muttered to himself, “But-but he said that he would do it?”

Although said quietly the therapist heard, “Just because a teenager said he would do it, doesn’t mean that he would.” 

Tony sighed deeply, before thanking and promising to her that he would solve it. He stepped out of the office and stared at Peter with a emotionless expression before speaking aloud, “Car. Now.” 

Arriving at the car, the pair both sat into the leather interior. The tension was visible by both, but mostly Happy who gave a confused expression the the duo. 

“Everything okay?” 

Tony’s head shot up and replied with an annoyed tone, “Everything is peachy. Just same old story with Peter screwing the pooch once again.” 

Happy eyebrows raised as he shifted his eyes to the boy who had an obsession with staring out the window. The driver sighed before indicting to turn right to get on the road. 

“Anything you want to say, kid? Maybe an excuse or a reason why you didn’t listen to me?” 

“Nope” 

The fury was bubbling within Tony. The more Peter ignored the situation, the more Tony’s patience became thinner, the more anger bubbled within the man. 

“Seriously? You have nothing to say! You said that you would do it!” The anger was visible in the man, but Peter failed to care or notice. 

“I said I would TRY it. And I did.”

Scoffing fell out of the man’s mouth, “Try it? Trying means that you put effort in it, but you didn’t. You did exactly what I told you NOT to do.” 

The boy remained silent, “Are you going to defend yourself?”

Again Peter remained quiet and Tony’s patience had ran out. “I’m glad your free tomorrow. Because you’re going to see the therapist until you get it into your thick skull that you’re going to still go until you put effort in.” 

The silence boy broke and the anger came through, “No I can’t! I’m seeing Ned! You said I could!”

“I said yes, before you refused to put effort in your therapy session.” 

“But Ton-“

“Nope. Final decision.”

“We didn’t discuss and you promi-“

Tony’s anger erupted like an active volcano, “We are not discussing until you are mature enough. I think I overestimated how mature fifteen year old boys are.”

“Please Tony, I’m begging.” The kid was the worst perpetrator for puppy dog eyes, but Tony’s patience was nonexistent now. 

“I told you that it was the end of discussion.” His words and tone was stern and meant that it was over for Peter. 

They arrived at the Compound soon after, and once the car was stationary, Peter leaped out the car as he slammed the door. Storming off, Peter power walked to the elevator as Tony shouted at the kid to stop. 

“Hey, don’t storm off because you didn’t get your own way.”

Peter blatantly ignored the man, frustrating Tony further, “The more you ignore me, the more I will treat you like a child.”

Spinning on his heel, the fury was evident on the kid’s face as he stepped forward, “The day you don’t treat me like a kid, pigs will be flying.”

“What is that suppose to mean?”

“It means that you think that you can make decisions on my behalf, you think you can force me to go to a therapist even though I made it obvious that I don’t want to and you thin-“ 

“Peter, it’s called you being in my care aka my responsibility. If I make you do something, you listen because I’m the adult here. I think you forget that I’m the-“

“How is tha-“

“Excuse me, don’t interrupt me. I think you forget that I’m the adult and you’re the kid. I don’t care what you think, you will listen.”

Peter looking brave stepped forward, “What makes you think I will listen you to.”

The angry filled him as he watched the brat get cocky. “Oh champ, you will be listening to what I say because if you don’t, you will be in so much trouble.” Although the height difference between the pair was very small, Tony ensured that he towered over the boy, “Don’t push your luck, because my patience for teen rebellion is now non existent.”

“Just because you’re my legal guardian doesn’t give you the right to force me to do something that I don’t want to do.” Peter was pushing every single boundary, and he was so far into it, he thought it was pointless to stop. 

Even though he was tiresome of the kid’s antics, he ensured that he remained strong headed, “Actually kid, I make any parental decisions. And the fact is, if I want you to do something, you do it without question because I’m the ADULT. How many times do I have to say that? What do I need to do that will make you understand that?”

“Don’t you think I know you’re the adult? You fucking mention it, everyday to me. Just because I’m the kid doesn’t mean I don’t get my opinion to speak up for what I want for myself. I’m not a little kid, I’m fifteen, I can contribute to what I want.”

“Of course I want you to have a say in what you want, but sometimes you don’t see what you actually need and what may help you. And thats why I’m making the decision for you, because I know its the most sensible thing to do and because... I know this is what May would want.”

Silence plagued the room, the mention of the dreaded M word was an unspeakable agreement that the two agreed to. Peter’s deep breaths were visible as if to calm himself down, he looked at the man with nothing but sadness and scoffed.

“You would definitely know what May would want, with knowing her for five fucking seconds. I can’t even comprehend how much of an ignorant asshole you are.” Sarcasm and anger was evident, as he looked at Tony’s deep brown eyes and stormed away into their new “home”.

The billionaire watched the boy storm off, as he realised that this was the end of round one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A problem arises, but will our favourite father son duo grow closer or grow further apart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi y’all i’m back. so i decided to come back with another chapter and it is kinda turning into a story. 
> 
> my updating schedule doesn’t exist because i go through phrases of wanting to write and not. make sense? 
> 
> just want to note that the avengers pop up and i was to stress that this fic focuses mainly on tony & peter, so there will be small doses of the avengers. also although tony and pepper are together, again there will be little amount of them. also another thing is i know some of y’all will want to know how may died, but i don’t actually discuss how she did, because i wanna just focus on the aftermath of her death. u know that why its called aftermath lmao 
> 
> p.s my skinny legend happy is super wise :) 
> 
> honestly, i haven’t proof read and i feel like i am rambling slightly,,, lol but keep reading hahah.
> 
> anyway enjoy? xoxo

As the sky became darker, the rain poured down over the city with a roar. Traffic slowed to an almost standstill as the roads of New York City became a hazard to all. Within the misery, luminous neon lights were glowing that were adverting the next big thing. But the only thing that Tony Stark could think about was the fact that he had another human being to care of. At first, he didn’t fully understand the concept of adopting Peter. The kid was someone who he had grown to care for, and the boy was practically already raised. The hard part was done? Right? 

He thought that at fifteen, you were basically a grown up, but Happy was the one who pointed it out to him. Happy stared at his “genius” boss and asked him whether he was an adult at age fifteen, how he behaved, what he could do and not do etc. As Tony thought for a moment, Happy looked at the man deep in thought and spoke, “Anything important that involves Peter, he has to have parental permission or he can’t do it because he isn’t an adult.” 

“Happy, how do you even know this? Do you read parenting books or that type of shit?” 

Happy rolled his eyes, “No, Tony, this is common sense.” The bodyguard decided that this was the perfect time to leave the man and as he did he muttered, “A genius my ass.” 

Tony’s head shot up, “Hey, I heard that!”

Tony groaned at the memory, before FRIDAY interrupted his thoughts. “Boss, the time is approaching six o’clock. You asked me to remind you to start dinner.”

Sighing, he thanked FRIDAY and proceeded to his kitchen. The kitchen like the rest of the building screamed modern and stylish. The grey marble surface tops glimmered as the spotlights bounce upon them, whilst in the centre stood a enormous kitchen island that held nothing but a handmade and painted fruit bowl. 

Tony thought it was best to cook up a simple yet tasty dish of pasta - if he was being honest it was the only dish he really knew how to make. Searching through the cupboards, the man was struggling to find dried pasta that was until he had the brilliant idea to make it himself. 

He fetched the flour and eggs out of the highest cupboard, whilst simultaneously collecting the sieve. Grabbing a large mixing bowl, he combined the two ingredients and slowly added water. Before he knew it, the dough was ready for kneading and that’s where he felt his arm muscles slowly becoming more and more tired. He let it rest before he feed it through the pasta machine; shortly afterwards he chopped vegetables for his sauce. It was just after 6.45pm when he completed his dish, and Tony felt pretty happy with his completed dish. 

“FRIDAY, tell the kid that dinner is ready and that even if he is annoyed at me, this meal will forgot all of his problems.” The smirking man grabbed a small spoon and tasted his creation before continuing, “Actually FRIDAY scratch that last bit, don’t wanna give the kid high expectations.”

He started to serve the pasta into two bowls, and placed the food where the pair would be eating. He sat on the stool, and added pepper with a sprinkle of cheese before devouring. 

“FRIDAY, is the kid stuck on the toilet? Where the hell is he?”

“Mr Parker is not currently in the building.”

Tony dropped his fork, before quickly swallowing the food in his mouth. “Excuse me?”

“Mr Parker is not curren-“

“Yes FRIDAY I understood what you were saying, it’s kinda like- we’re getting off topic. Where the hell is the kid?” A panic ran through his body as he felt his heart skip a beat.

“I am not certain on Peter’s whereabouts.”

“Track his phone.”

“I have located his phone and it remains in the tower.”

Tony felt his jaw clench, as he began pacing in his kitchen. “I have noticed that your pulse rate has significantly increased, I suggest that-“

“Yeah, no shit FRIDAY! I have one job, its the look after a kid and I have no idea where he is and I don’t know what to even do and he could be dead for all I know and he doesn’t even have his phone so that I-“

“Boss, I suggest that you take some deep breaths and as you do that I can do a facial recognition for Mr Parker.” 

“Okay, yeah do that.”

After a few moments, FRIDAY spoke, “I have located Mr Parker in Queens, only twenty minutes ago was he by a sandwich store.”

Tony took a breath of relief and smiled slightly, “I think I know where he is.”

He quickly moved and made his way to his collection of cars. He climbed into one of his car, before FRIDAY continued, “Sir, due to the heavy traffic, the estimated time is 60 minutes. I suggest taking your suit to reduce time, this would significantly cut the time by early-“

“FRIDAY, all I needed was something to reduce time.” Tony activated his suit, and within seconds the amour was ready. The rain was still has heavy as it was previously, and the traffic was just getting worse and worse as the minutes went by. 

Minutes later, he arrived at a block of apartments that were in the heart of Queens. The building itself wasn’t modern nor a pretty sight, yet was liveable. Tony landed on the walkway that allowed him to enter the tower of apartments. The door was opened slightly, which allowed him to venture on. Climbing, the dirty staircase it was littered with wrappers of chocolate and other junk food. But as Tony’s main focus was the avoid standing on the litter, his focus shifted when he heard a door creaking. The man followed the noise to a door that led to a corridor of more doors. He turned left and followed the never ending doors. Until he arrived at the front door where May and Peter Parker once lived, and the door was open. Steadily, he gently pushed the creaky door to be welcomed by a musty odour and dust. The apartment was lifeless, yet the history echoed within the walls. The home remained the same, collection of candid photos littered everywhere, old yet nostalgic artwork by a very young Peter and even lego pieces that were not tidied up. Although, Tony still payed to rent, he hadn’t visited the apartment since the tragic death of May. The main reason was so that when Peter was ready, he could decide what items he wanted to keep from May. But it was clear to Tony right now that the kid wasn’t ready. 

The man ventured further into the apartment, whilst peeping into every room to see whether the kid was there. He was about to give up, until he arrived at Peter’s old bedroom. It was at this point, where he saw the kid sitting in the corner with his chin resting on his knees. It was obvious that the boy was in distress and that he had been sobbing which resulted in his puffy, red eyes. His hair looked like a mop and which Tony made a mental note to get the kid to have a shower.

“Peter.” Tony’s shocked himself by how gentle and quiet his voice was. 

The boy moved his direction towards the door where his guardian was staring at him in pity. Tony watched Peter as a single tear slid down from his chocolate eyes, followed by another one, and another one, until a steady stream of salty tears flowed. Peter thought he could win the battle with grief, but he couldn’t bottle his emotions anymore. The pain came out like an uproar from his throat in the form of a silent scream. The beads of tears started to fall more frequently then before and showed no sign of stopping. 

Tony immediately sprinted over to the crying boy, before wrapping his arms around him. He rocked him in his arms, whilst rubbing his back and every so often shushing him. 

“Hey, you’re okay. Shhh” 

Peter sobbed into his chest unceasingly as Tony rubbed his back in circular motions. There was a moment that the kid pulled away, breathing inconsistently and eyes that were heavily filled with tears, before he collapsed again and his howls of misery continued. The pain must have came in waves, minutes of sobbing broken apart by short pauses for recovering breaths, before grabbing his guardian at the reminder that he had lost everyone. 

The older man continued to comfort the kid, until the howls of sadness slowly died out and was soon replaced by the soft snores. Carefully, he picked up the sleeping boy and placed him on his old twin bed. Tony checked his phone and to his surprise, it was revealed that the time was nearing to ten o’clock at the night. He sighed before cautiously stepping out the room to phone Happy. The phone rang for a few moments, until a voice spoke.

“Tony, I swear to God, if you’re calling me to go to McDonalds again because you couldn’t be bot-“

He sighed deeply before speaking quietly, “Happy.” 

“Why are you whispering?”

“I’m currently in Queens and I’m standing in the old Parkers’ residence.”

“Erm, why?”

Sighing once again, he leaned against the wall. The man was exhausted. “Kid did a runner, and I found him here a few hours ago. Jesus Christ.” He rubbed his face and puffed, “The kid was, no, is a mess. I found him sobbing and the tears was never ending. It was like he was having this massive panic attack and I felt helpless. I couldn’t do anything, Happy. I watched the kid, just completely break down. I’m supposed to be looking after him, yet I failed. It’s obvious that he isn’t grieving and I’m scared that he will never move on.” 

“Boss, you haven’t failed him, this is just was bad moment out of thousands of moments that will come. This is just a stage of grief that he can beat, and I know for a fact, that you can guide him. Of course he won’t get over the loss of May, but Peter will learn to live with it. He will learn to heal and start to rebuild himself over what he had suffered. I know he will be okay, and you know why I know that, because he has you, Tony.” 

Tony smiled slightly, “Thanks, Hap. Why do you always know what to say to make me feel better?”

“I’m a wise old man. Anyway, do you want me to pick you and Peter up?”

Tony looked back at the peaceful and snorting boy, “Please.”

“I’m on my way.”

It must have been forty minutes when Happy arrived. Tony carried the fifteen year old as Happy simultaneously opened doors and overall guided Tony to ensure that he didn’t bump into any walls that would disturbed Peter’s sleep. 

The rain had finally stopped when they left the block of apartments and onto the street. The man placed the boy on the black leather interior of his newest Audi at the back. He climbed next to him as Happy turned the engine on to drive back to their home. 

Although Happy’s kind words placed ease on the concerned man, he knew that things would get worse before they get better. But now, the genius, playboy billionaire, philanthropist and now guardian was ready to face anything that came his way. The trio travelled in ease through the city and within half an hour they arrived back at the tower.

As Tony opened the back door, FRIDAY greeted the man and informed him of some news, “Welcome back home, Sir. I would like to inform you that Pepper Potts-Stark and the Avengers are home. Pepper wanted me to inform you that the business deal in India was a huge success and would like to discuss it tomorrow morning. I would like to note that she asked about Peter, and his well-being. In other good news, the Avengers have been successful in their mission and are currently celebrating upstairs. They as well, asked about Peter and his well-being.”

“Right, okay. Erm, inform them that I’ll be there in ten.”

For the second time that night, Tony picked up the boy. 

“You want any help?”

“No, god no. You have done more than enough tonight, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Tony smiled at his employee and friend before he nodded his head. 

Tony continued to carry the kid, and walked into the elevator that automatically took him to his floor. He smiled at FRIDAY for knowing where he wanted to go before verbally saying anything. Like he did earlier, he got Peter into bed, and tucked him in with an ironman blanket that he purposely brought to embarrass Peter months prior. 

“FRIDAY, close the blinds and turn the lamp on by 10%. Keep me informed on any movement from Peter, even if he declines my help.”

Although, sleep was the only thing on Tony’s mind. He needed to update his wife and friends on what has happened with the kid. They deserve to know, they care so deeply for him. Without even asking, the elevator took him to the floor where the celebration was happening. 

The elevator door opened, and he saw Pepper taking to Natasha and Bruce with a glass of red wine in Pepper’s hands, whilst sitting on the sofa. To the right was the kitchen, and there stood Steve, Sam and Clint laughing as Thor downed a pint of beer. 

Steve was the individual who spotted Tony standing by the elevator. He shouted loudly to get his attention, and by doing so, everyone looked over. 

“Tony, glad you could join us. I’m grabbing a beer, you want one?” 

He nodded before Pepper, Bruce and Natasha decided to join them in the spacious kitchen. 

“Speaking of the devil, where have you been?” Pepper smiled at Nat and Bruce, before turning her attention towards her husband. 

Sam decided to join the conversation, “And where is that little shit that likes to call himself spider-man?” He smiles brightly and his tone is obviously light hearted. The way Sam is with Peter gives older brother vibes with the constant teasing yet has a secret protective streak that is totally unknown by the kid yet completely obvious by everyone else. 

“It’s been a rough night for us both.”

This automatically made everyone frown with worry. They all knew about the death of his aunt, and they all remembered that night like it was yesterday, and they all knew that it would take months to recover from another person that Peter had lost. 

It was Pepper who asked, “What happened?”

He sighed. God, he felt like he had sighed more today than ever in his life. “I took your advice, Pep, and decided that he should go to see a therapist. We got into a huge argument about it because we didn’t discuss it together like I said I would. Told him to give it a chance that maybe he could get something positive out of it, but he lied to me about giving it a go. Then he ran off and went to his old apartment where I found him in a total mess. It’s been over a month since she passed away, and I thought that he was coming to accept the death of May. But I guess I was completely wrong. I put him to bed when I got back and now I’m here.” 

They all looked a mix of being shocked and sad for him. They all muttered under their breath about how terrible that night sounded.

Tony continued, “I’m just worried about him.”

“We all are. But, Tony, you’re not by yourself, we are here. We’ll help you. Whatever it takes. ” It had to be Steve to be the one to bring solidarity to this moment. Tony smiled at his co-leader. “I’m bringing the mood down, lets discuss the mission, congrats on that by the way. 

Clint spoke up, “No, screw the mission. Pete is more important.”

Tony smiled at the father of three and looked around at his team, no, family. “Having you guys back will make him feel better, I’m certain.”

They all smiled, before Sam spoke, “Tomorrow, I’ll wake up early and make a enormous breakfast and we can play games and do a practice fight battle between everyone.”

“Although, I love your enthusiasm, Sam. I would like to have a kitchen tomorrow and maybe not burnt food.” Tony smirked at the man, before snorts of laughter trickled throughout the group. 

“That was ONE time!” 

Steve interrupted, “Maybe I’ll make breakfast instead.” 

This caused an eruption between the Avengers of who should cook breakfast, and as they ‘argued’ over who was the best, Tony grabbed Pepper and sneaked out. Sneaking, they walked into the elevator and it whizzed off to their floor. 

They climbed into their king size bed and the man thought to himself to ease his worry. The kid is gonna be okay. No, scratch that, my kid is gonna be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u enjoyed :)


End file.
